Qin Chao
Qin Chao, born Qin Shou, is a dual path, Devil and Buddhist Path Cultivator. Appearance Qin Chao generally looks like an average young man of Chinese ancestry. However, because of his natural born Devil Path physique, and his cultivation, he can assume the form of a black scaled humanoid monster. History Qin Chao was born to an average Chinese family. One of his grandfathers was a geomancer (an expert in feung shui) who taught Qin Chao some basic knowledge of feung shui and divination. He went to a third rate college, but after graduating, was unable to find a decent job. About this time, he also lost his long time girlfriend. An accident caused him to be possessed by the spirit of the former Raksasha Sect Patriarch, Luo De. Fortunately, Qin Chao had crossed paths with Su Ji, a Buddhist Cultivator, who and gifted him Buddhist Prayer Beads, which helped protect him from possession by the weakened Luo De, and destroyed the Devil Path Cultivator's spirit, making Qin Chao the inheritor of his power. Unfortunately, Qin Chao's body wasn't able to harness this power instantly, so is able to harness only a fraction, transforming him into a Devil Chief, the lowest form of Devil. Qin Chao even gave the hugely profitable Mandala Bar to Wu Xin without even batting an eye. Yu Lu and Liao Shasha transfers their shares to him and the same time Liao Shasha proclaim that he is her fiance. Although the two beauties have never said anything about this transferring shares to him. Qin Chao was not too surprised about it. After all, the two of them were women, after the death of Liao Dongkai, their big protective umbrella completely collapsed. Now, Qin Chao was their only protector. His first decision as Chairman was to appoint Yu Lu, as the Dafa Group’s CEO. This CEO position signify that she has the real power. Physique Qin Chao also understood about his natural born devil body; this natural born devil body actually means that he is a genius when it comes to learning the Devil path’s cultivation system. One must know that when it comes to human cultivation, it goes against the heaven’s will; therefore, it is really difficult to do. Also, when a human is practicing cultivation, one must let one’s mind calm down, with single-hearted devotion, trying to push one’s vigour to complete the small and big circulation inside the body. If one’s mind is not stable, one will not be able to complete one’s vigour circulation, thus unable to practice. Meanwhile, the one who have natural devil body, when practicing devil path, they have two big advantages. The first one is, they can absorb soul, increasing their qi, they then can use it to make a breakthrough to the next stages of the nine layer of heaven’s realm. The second big advantages are, the qi in their body can automatically move according to the circulation trajectory, even without having a calm mind; therefore, their qi can continuously complete the circulation. In other words, once someone with natural devil body enter the path of cultivation, their advancement are leaps and bounds. Other’s need to practice for a year, they only need a month to achieve the same result. Artifacts * Great Yin Yang Evil King Sword * Yin Yang Bell * Soul Binding Lock * Old Bicycle * Storage Ring Techniques * Devil Green Eyes * Nine Secret Law * Annihilating Heart Sword Formation * Evil King Sword Techniques * Nine Hidden Summon Techniques * Nine Underworld Yin Flame Trivia * In his body coehist three strenghts: Devil Power, Buddha Power and Dao Power. * Qin Chao used Nine Underworld Yin Flame to light cigar. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cultivator Category:Devil Path Category:Buddhist Path Category:Raksasha Sect Category:Alive Category:Guangyuan Institute Category:Seventh Branch Category:Dafa Group Category:Skyhawk Advertising Company Category:Sunan City